powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Legendary Ranger Key Clones
Legendary Ranger Key Clones are copies of Power Rangers created from Legendary Ranger Keys as a form of summon. These were used by the Armada-allied privateer, Simon. See Also: http://powerrangers.wikia.com/wiki/Ranger_Key_Clones Ranger Key Clones History Simon's Sixth Ranger Keys Simon decided to arrive on Earth to see Troy when the Super Mega Rangers' total bounty exceeded. After his inital encounter with the Rangers, Troy confronted Simon alone. Simon revealed to him that he has obtained Legendary Ranger Keys of Power Rangers that Gosei failed to mention to either of them. Using his trumpet, Simon summoned the Green Ranger, Gold Ranger, Quantum Ranger, Green Samurai Ranger, & SPD Omega Ranger to have them gang up on Troy. However, though Troy insisted that they not interfere, his teammates arrived to even the odds. Simon's copies gave them a rough time at first, but the Rangers managed to gain the advantage. Though the Rangers managed to defeat the sixth Power Rangers in one-on-one duels & return them to their original Legendary Ranger Key forms, the tables were turned in Simon's favor when he overpowered the Rangers with the White Ranger, Silver Ranger, Lunar Wolf Ranger, White Dino Ranger, Solaris Knight, Mercury Ranger, Ranger Operator Series Gold & Silver, Gold Samurai Ranger, & Robo Knight. With his teammates brutally beaten without mercy, Troy realized they were Simon's actual targets & he was powerless to save them. He was left with the Legendary Ranger Keys of the five Power Rangers that were defeated as Simon took his teammates captive. Simon later contacted Troy, offering to trade the Legendary Ranger Keys, the Super Mega Zords, & Tensou for his teammates, or he'll hand them over to the Armada for the bounty. After remembering the events that led to him becoming leader, Troy regained his confidence & called Simon to arrange an exchange meeting with his teammates present. Though he brought the Legendary Ranger Keys in a chest, Troy had no intention of doing the trade as he suddenly threw the treasure chest in the air while he fought Simon, spilling all of the keys & his own Legendary in time for Jake (Super Megaforce Green) to catch it with his mouth & using the Green Samurai Ranger Key to free himself & his shipmates before getting their Legendary Morphers back from Sally. Simon then unleashed his 10 Power Rangers & the Rangers assumed their Super Mega Modes to battle them while Tensou gathered the Legendary Ranger Keys back into the chest & took them back to the Super Mega Skyship Zord. Defeating the Silver Ranger, Lunar Wolf Ranger, White Dino Ranger, Mercury Ranger, & Gold Samurai Ranger, the Rangers used their team finisher to take out the White Ranger, Solaris Knight, the Wing Ranger Operators, & Robo Knight. Deciding to take his leave, Simon sent a Pseudo-Lifeform which the Rangers swiftly destroyed. Back at the Command Center, the Rangers were pleased with their 15 newly-acquired Legendary Ranger Keys. Simon's Extra Ranger Keys The Super Mega Rangers, now joined by Orion (Super Megaforce Silver), arrived to claim their next power on Terra Venture. They discovered Simon, who intended to take the Galaxy Rangers' power for himself, attacking Leo Corbett. To the Rangers' shock, Simon revealed he had more Legendary Ranger Keys than the ones they acquired before when he unleashed the SPD Shadow Ranger, Wolf Warrior, & White Mystic Ranger to battle the Rangers, who told Orion to take Leo to a safer place. Super Megaforce Red attempts to advance toward Simon, but Sally blocks his attacks, while the clone extra rangers easily defeated the other four Rangers - sending them crashing into a river. When Orion was with Leo, the Red Galaxy Ranger requested that Orion give him the Legendary Silver Morpher so he could use the Super Megaforce Silver powers. Despite a long hesitation, Orion offered to lend Leo his Legendary Silver Morpher, but they were ambushed by Simon, who used his trumpet to drain the Galaxy Rangers' power from Leo. Super Megaforce Red intervened to stop Simon, who then unleashed a copy of the Magna Defender to battle him. During the fight, Super Megaforce Red was attacked by the other three extra rangers. Leo attempted to grab the Legendary Silver Morpher lying on the ground, but Orion stopped him & recovers it before all of the Rangers regrouped. The main five Rangers morphed into the Galaxy Rangers while Super Megaforce Silver entered Gold Mode & defeated the magna Defender with his finisher. The SPD Shadow Ranger, Wolf Warrior, & White Mystic Ranger were then eliminated by the Rangers' finisher. Gia (Super Megaforce Yellow) eagerly went to claim the three keys, but they were snatched by Sally who gave them back to Simon. Later, Leo handed Orion the Magna Defender Ranger Key, having infused it with the Galaxy Rangers' power, telling him he had earned it. Simon later unleashes the Sentinel Knight, Black Lion Warrior, & Green Chameleon Warrior against the Rangers. While Orion used Gold Mode to finish off the Sentinel Knight, the Rangers morphed into the Lightspeed Rangers & fought against the other two. With Super Megaforce Yellow, as the Yellow Lightspeed Ranger, & Super Megaforce Pink, as the Pink Lightspeed Ranger, going up against the Green Chameleon Warrior, & Super Megaforce Red (Red Lightspeed Ranger), Super Megaforce Blue (Blue Lightspeed Ranger), & Super Megaforce Green (Green Lightspeed Ranger) fighting the Black Lion Warrior. After all three were defeated & turned into keys again, Sally once again snatched them much to Orion's annoyance. Simon united his 9 remaining keys against the Rangers when they searched for the Zeo Rangers' power. Super Megaforce Silver took on the Wolf Warrior & Sentinel Knight, first morphing into the Wing Ranger Operators hybrid, & defeating the duo with Gold Mode. The Wolf Warrior & Sentinel Knight were enlarged & then finished off by Orion. The Rangers, morphed into the Zeo Rangers, used the Zeo Cannon to take the 7 other copies down. Finally, the Rangers had taken all of Simon's keys, thanks to Orion shooting Sally before she had a chance to return to Simon's side with Keys in hand. Simon's Super Mega Ranger Keys When Simon defeated the Super Mega Rangers, taking their Super Mode Keys & the Super Mega Skyship Zord, Tensou escaped him. Simon had all windows & exits locked before summoning manifestations of the Super Mega Rangers with his trumpet to retrieve the robot. Shortly after, Noah, Gia, Jake, Emma, & Orion broke into the Super Mega Skyship Zord's engineering room & split up into two groups, only for them to encounter their respective manifestations. The Super Megaforce Red manifestation captured Tensou & returned him to Simon while the other Super Mega Ranger manifestations returned to the living quarters. The manifestations revealed to Simon that they were the real Super Mega Rangers, having defeated the manifestations & reverting them into Legendary Ranger Keys. Simon, however, used his powers to throw them out of the Super mega Skyship Zord. He caught up with them & sent the Super Megaforce Red manifestation to take them down, the Rangers countered by morphing into Red Rangers. Jake & Orion as the Red Overdrive Ranger & SPD Red Ranger fired at it with the Driver Defender & Delta Blasters, then Gia & Emma as the Red Galaxy Ranger & Red Mystic Ranger used their initial attacks on it, & Noah as the Jungle Fury Red Ranger finished the manifestation off with a Jungle Claw attack. List of Legendary Ranger Key Clones Sixth Rangers Extra Rangers Super Mega Rangers Category:Power Rangers Super Megaforce (Fanon Version) Category:Super Megaforce Category:Villains Category:Evil Rangers